Ostora
Ostora is one of the independent nations of Dawnforge. Currently it is believed to be the wealthiest land in the continent and one of the largest realms of the Houses of Man. It is prized for its abundance of natural minerals, its refined culture and society known for its nobility and craftsmen. For hundreds of years Ostora was an independent kingdom until the Unification Pact by the First Sword King, Erimond Gryphenos. With the wounds of the Last War still fresh in Ostoran memory, they have slowly receeded back to their independence seeing as no standing army in Dawnforge can stop them. They maintain a high level of autonomy as Aldwynn rarely enforces their authority upon them. Ostorans value many things, but chief among them is their control over resources and their knightly pride. Salty and Stony Ostorans are far too similar in this regard. Geography From the rocky mountains once host to volcanoes to the beautiful beaches and rolling vineyards, Ostora is a massive and diverse land. The northerly and westerly lands are host to rocky mountains, frozen lakes and rivers which hide caves and caverns. The interior lands contain rugged hills, fertile fields and forests with broad, sloping leaves. The coast is famous for its bright and colourful natural life and people, where sparkling rivers run to the sea. Government Ostora was founded as a monarchy and seeks to remain that way. Despite being a vassal state Ostora knows its importance to the Houses of Man and holds itself in high status. It is currently ruled by the High Marshall Lorian de la Vaarkis. Ostora has a reputation of its nobles being snobbish. This perception is usually derived from other members of the noble class who are most definitely jealous of Ostora's control over resources. Ostora is said to have as many as twenty noble houses of Salt and Stone, each hosting an order of knights or guild of knight-errants. Laws of the Kingdom Ever since the Last War, Ostora has had strict entry rules that are as follows; # All persons entering Ostora must register with border/port officials. # Adventurers must acquire a charter before undertaking any operation as a group. # Harming dogs is forbidden. # Bow your head to nobility and royalty. # Knights of Ostora have the right to search anyone upon request. # Hunting on private land is forbidden. # To insult the High Marshall is to call upon the wrath of every Knight's honour. # To insult the Holy Allfather is to call upon the wrath of every Ostoran. # Necromancy is forbidden. # Worship no idolatry other than the Way of Light. History Trade Locations Inhabitants Salty Ostorans Salty Ostorans live along the coast in the rolling green hills and vineyards. Here they enjoy a warmer climate while they practice a much more sedated set of culture and customs than their Stony cousins. They are sun-kissed and tall with brown or blond hair and blue or brown eyes. They dress much more comfortably than a Stony Ostoran-- which is one way to tell them apart. The major difference between them and Stony Ostorans is their attachment to the ocean and the joy of meeting and intertwining with new cultures and peoples. Many of them are merchants, sailors, property owners and vintners. Stony Ostorans The Stony Ostorans instead live in the hills and mountains, priding themselves on isolation, control over resources and a rather knightly pride. The hills of Ostora contain the majority of the Westerland's minerals which may give them an inflated sense of pride. While Salty Ostorans live in a state of enjoyment and excitement, it would seem that their Stony cousins instead are uptight about values, chivalry and law. You can tell a Stony from a group of Salty Ostorans by how they dress finely and walk as if they own the ground under their feet. The major difference between them and Salty Ostorans is their love of the hills and mountains with the isolation it brings. While not necessarily xenophobic, Stony Ostorans enjoy the company of other Ostoran nobility than smallfolk. Half-Dwarves Given the fact that Ostora borders with Velandil, Gulet and Razkarak, it is no surprise that Dwarves are common in Ostora. Half-Dwarves are a result of this unification as a truly unique crossbreed local to only Ostora. Half-Elves Ostora borders with the Elf-lands of Lanafir and Melfia, so it is not unusual that they have many Half-Elf caravans throughout their land. Notable Inhabitants * High Marshall Lorian de la Vaarkis * Culture Society Ostorans make their own tradition, ignoring the ways of the old Drachen. They believe in generosity, wisdom, honour and courage. They are also believe in the power of a family's legacy. Salty Ostorans have an attachment to their wine, as they grow the finest plums and apples in the West. Stony Ostorans make their gold from their minerals, while the Salty exist in a state of perennial drunkenness and unchanging reckless joy. Stony Ostorans are much more attached to their codes of chivalry and courage, often to an absurd level. In terms of appearance, Ostorans think grooming an important standard and find full beards unsightly. Both Salty and Stony Ostorans wear fine silks, billowing capes and all manner of headwear. Stony Ostorans will avoid wearing furs despite the cold. Both Salty and Stony Ostorans love colours and have mastered the use of dyes in armour and upon their ships. One can always recognise an Ostoran masterless knight from their gaudy garb and greatswords. These same mercenaries are known for their exploits across the world, often appearing in legends and histories of other nations. Of course many tales can be exaggerated, but many that sound this way are not. The Houses of Salt and Stone A massive network of noble houses and knight-errants under the High Marshall, the Houses of Salt and Stone are the defenders and standing army of Ostora.